Sokka's Happy song
by Sarge619
Summary: Just a one off showing how much the universe hates Sokka and how much Toph love making Jokes out of Sokka.


Sokka's Happy Song

* * *

Disclaimer Unfortunately I don't own Avatar the last air bender or any of its characters or the song, which I have used in this story. I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. This is my first fanfic.

* * *

Sokka was sitting by the fire humming to himself while sharpening his boomerang oddly today he was in a really happy mood he didn't know why and he was sure as hell that no one was going to ruin it for him.

There was no one at camp Aang was with Katara practicing his water bending and Zuko and Toph had left to do their own thing, this was perfect Sokka planed to make sure he would use this time wisely and just relax and be happy for once. He thought back to what aunt wu said, "Your life is full of struggle and anguish, most of it self-inflicted." Yeah what a load of junk that old dragon lady was wrong for once sokka" thought to him self and continued to hum.

Toph was walking back to camp after doing her own training she was powerful enough to erect mountains and dig deep valleys plus she could bend metal just as easily as she could fold paper. "IM AWESOME" she screamed. However the walk back was boring she forgot how far she had walked so she could earth bend properly with out hurting anyone or anything. Dragging her feet she finally made it back to camp, she felt and heard the most, strangest thing Sokka's voice and vibrations showed that he was happy, he was singing sofly and tapping his feet. "Oh my" she thought "who is this and what happened to Sokka" she looked at him and decided to have fun "well I'll fix that" she mumbled to herself.

Toph walked casually towards Sokka and sat next to him, Sokka looked towards Toph

"Great he thought my time of peace is over" he said barely a whisper. However due to Toph's enhanced hearing she heard every word and smirked. "Perfect he's already walked into it" she looked at him and said

"Hey sokka so I see your in a happy mood today". Sokka looked up at Toph and smiled "yeah well sure I am in fact" Toph smirked again "oh this was just too easy I didn't have to do anything Sokka's gonna make a fool out of himself without my help this is just too good" she thought. "So" she said "watcha singing"

Sokka smiled taking Toph's question as a compliment and he says "just something i made up" He starts singing

_I am really special coz there's only one of me_

_Look at my smile im so damn happy all the people are jealous of me_

_When im sad and lonely I like to sing this song_

_It cheers me up and shows me that I wont be sad for long_

_Oh oh oh_

_Immm so haaaappy I can barely breath puppy dog's and sugar frogs, kittens and baby teeth_

_Watch out all you mothers im happy its hardcore happy as a cute monk for a twenty dollar whore hahaha_

_Im really happy im sugarcoated me happy good anger bad that's my philosophy_

Sokka realizes the trap he just fell into when Toph began rolling around crying from laughter and everyone had show up to see S'`okka fuming and Toph crying. Aang smiled his goofy smile when he saw Toph laughing, Katara giggled at the fact Sokka had fallen into Toph's trap so easily and the fact his face was now as red as a tomato and Zuko started to laugh. Out of the three Zuko was the first to make it back and he had heard Sokka sing from the beginning

Fuming Sokka continued his song

_I can't do this man, im not happy_

_I am really special coz there's only one of me (He sung looking at Toph)_

_Look at my smile Im so damn happy all the people are jealous of me _(He sung as he faced Aang, Katara and Zuko)

_These are my love handles and this is my spout_

_But if you tip me over then mama said KNOCK YOU OUT _(He shouted at Zuko)

_I am special I am happy I am gonna Heave_

_Welcome to my happy world now get your shit and leave_ (he faced Toph again in return she began crying from laughter again)

_IAM HAPPY IAM GOOD IAM… IAM OUTTA HERE_

Sokka kicks a rock against a tree and it hits him in the head, which knocks him on to the floor (everyone Falls to the floor laughing) he lifts his finger and points at Toph and says  
_SCREW YOU_

Sokka storms off Screaming "Screw you all and screw that dragon lady"

The rest of the Gaang Just laughed

* * *

**Inspired by a video on you tube Called Sokka's happy**

**I dedicate this To Toph -14- for being awesome**

**If you want to see the video of the song just look for the link on my profie**


End file.
